


Theory

by LightFawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Killjoy crushing hard on Sabine is my aesthetic, heavy make out session, i don't know how to tag things, just some scene wandering around my head, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFawn/pseuds/LightFawn
Summary: Viper has a theory, Cypher gladly offers Killjoy as evidence.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? Me, again, now in Valorant fiction format!  
> I don't have much to say besides I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY CHEST.  
> Comments are appreciated and encouraged uwu

It was easier to be around machines and technology in general, and that was out of discussion; one could easily take the pieces apart and figure out how the mechanism worked, how the little wheels would turn and twist responding to a command or trigger of some sort. There were no shades of gray on machines, only binary variables, it was as simple as working and not working and that was why Killjoy found the times on her workshop a more pleasant than having to hang around other agents, not that she would say that aloud anyways.

She kept playing with the mechanism on her hand, a small and much simpler version of a piston she would use in whatever prank she found appropriate. And in times like those, Killjoy would let her eyes and her mind wander.

It should feel like a privilege to be there, alongside such personalities; she’d heard about Sage and the things she often did in order to keep others safe, Killjoy would brand her as stupid if it wasn’t for the strength of her voice whenever she tried to urge her colleagues to keep fighting on, it was contagious most of the times, inspiring, others would say.

Fascinating, to a certain point, and the German woman would often pretend the other agents were mechanisms she could figure out if she looked close and from afar, making her own blueprints to study, learn, and take advantage of so she could fit in and know how to approach any kind of mundane subjects in conversations with them without ending up being branded as a weirdo again.

But she did not dwell into that too much, because Killjoy’s mind shifted again, and this time it stumbled and feel down the stairs as her eyes found her.

The blind spot of her suppositions and blueprints, because there wasn’t a single way she could bring herself to understand the paradox Viper was; moving across the room with a resolve Killjoy would’ve felt envious of if she wasn’t so keen on just observing instead of stepping forward. Her steps long as her legs and her eyes as sharp and -she chuckled to herself- breathtaking as her poison.

Killjoy watched the woman approach Cypher with some documents, pointing out information way above her own knowledge on chemistry, she understood that much at least from the spot she was sitting on. Playing with her makeshift toy, she just let her eyes glue themselves on Viper’s side profile, not obscured by her mask for once, and goddamnit it was even more difficult for her to hear when she was so distracting, with the jaw tensing and the frown that most people would be afraid of -and Killjoy too, if she wasn’t so hooked on her- causing.

“So, can you make it work?” Cypher asked, pointing to graphs Killjoy wasn’t really interested in, but the tone he used was one of a child trying to convince their parents to get a new pet dog. “I think it would bring another element to my surveillance equipment we all would pretty much appreciate.”

“I can make the chemicals, not corrosive for the material but for more… Organic elements.” She pointedly said, and Cypher nodded eagerly. “But about the mechanism, It’s not really my field.”

“I could ask Raze, she’d be glad to help.”

“And let her make it explode? Like everything else she does?” Viper raised a single eyebrow and Killjoy’s knees felt weak even though she was sitting, pretending to shift and twist parts of her piston. “Absolutely not, that would be barbaric.”

Cypher giggled and shrugged, making Viper sigh and put the papers back into the binder; both of them looked at Killjoy knowingly as the piston magically slid off her hands and fell onto the floor, making her ears go as red as her face surely was.

So loud.

“They do say German engineering it’s exceptional.” Cypher offered, and Viper -thankfully, or not- tore her judgmental look from killjoy to him again, giving him a small nod. He stood up enthusiastically and walked to her, placing both of his hands on Killjoy’s shoulders. “Hey there, how are you doing?”

She didn’t even realize when Viper got to her table and took the piston, inspecting it carefully and humming a small approving sound at the reaction it had when she pressed one of the sides. It was like she was purposefully avoiding to look at Killjoy and Cypher seemed to notice, chuckling as he sat by her side.

“Viper and I were working in a new prototype and thought of getting your insights on it. Right?”

He prompted with a wave of his hand, and Viper begrudgingly placed the binder in front of Killjoy.

“Yes.” She said with that sweet and dangerous voice of her. “This project might be beneficial for surveillance purposes and your insight would indeed be… Interesting for us to keep in mind.”

The German woman nodded absentmindedly since she got the papers on her hands and now she was free to look at such interesting studies and planes, blueprints and calculations about a new camera system, reactive on stimuli and capable of dispensing some kind of neurotoxin that would stun or confuse their targets. The chemicals were there, the camera types were there too, but it seemed like both of them hadn’t quite figured out how to make both of them work at the same time in an only mechanism without damaging one of the other.

“Instead of using a container for the toxin, that would be risky since the material always is glass, have you tried to make the whole mechanism the container?” She proposed, frowning at the papers, and not realizing both Cypher and Viper stared at her like she had solved everything with that single sentence. “There’s ways to isolate the electrical parts and make a sort of small sparkler trigger that would release the toxin. Now it’s more about how you two want it to work, like… Heat signals, or, like, remotely at will- Uhmm, did I say something stupid or…”

Cypher was nodding to himself with a satisfied hum, and Viper was staring intently at her, frown on and pursed lips.

The following seconds were the longest in Killjoy’s life.

“I’ll wait for you on my lab, you can bring whatever you need, and we can work from there.” She took the binder from Killjoy’s hands and walked away as breathtakingly as she entered. Cypher just giggled at her and waved his goodbyes before returning his hand to her shoulder.

“You’ll thank me eventually.” He said in an overly friendly tone, standing up as well and patting her on the back. “Don’t keep her waiting."

Sighing deeply, Killjoy shoved her hands on her jacket and shrunk into herself until her forehead was against the table; it wasn't like her to behave like that, she wasn't really shy but couldn't help but feel inferior to the chemist. Like she was unworthy of her presence, she pressed her cheek against the cold material of the table until she couldn't handle it anymore and stood abruptly, stomping out and gathering the attention of the other agents in the room she had just left.

"What's up with her?" Raze asked, toying with one of Cypher's cameras while both Phoenix and Jett played with the former's pokemon cards.

"I pushed her gently towards Sabine, I was getting tired of all the stolen glances… And that's something coming from me."

Phoenix and Jett both raised their heads upon hearing him talk, mouths opening and closing like fish out of the water.

"She's into Viper?!" both gasped in unison.

Luckily, Killjoy didn't got to hear them gossiping after she left, for once determined into going to the American woman's lab; even if her resolve seemed to hold her back when she got into the lab wing, her steps echoed loud enough for Viper to be aware of it and put away some things that would be unnecessary for their co-working experience.

There was something about the young engineer that both annoyed and intrigued Sabine, and she would've taken more time into figure it all out if it wasn't for the gentle knock on the lab door. She even considered keeping her quiet and make it look like she wasn't there to see what the other woman would do, but she found herself calling out for her to come in, spreading papers on her desk to show her.

"You didn't really tell me when, so I just came." The yellow jacket was distracting in such a sterile and white environment, but it wasn't difficult for Sabine to ignore when there was so much red on the German woman's face and ears.

Wearing the emotions on the sleeves, predictable and dangerous.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish and start testing."

"Right." Killjoy said, a sad tone on her voice made Sabine realize her own words sounded like she wanted to get rid of her.

She felt guilty, she had heard what Reyna had said to her when she first joined and didn't want to look the same for her. Instead of apologizing, she showed her the results of her toxin testing and the formula so she could start drafting a system that would handle the chemicals.

And they worked side by side in silence for what seemed like hours. Sabine didn't mind the silence, but she knew for a fact it would soon become stressful for Killjoy, so she watched her twirling and playing with a pen on her hand while she mentally calculated for a while before she decided to cut things short.

"There is no need for you to try and impress everyone." Viper said after looking at Killjoy's papers, tucking her own pen into the pocket of her white coat. "Your designs are brilliant."

The German woman blushed, Sabine found it endearing.

"Thanks, I did build most things in those battlefields after all."

"That's why I asked Aamir to help me getting you here so we could work together." Viper confessed and for a single moment Killjoy's mind went blank. "I wanted to put a certain theory of mine to test."

"Theory?"

And Viper didn't do anything else but to look at Killjoy's face while she absentmindedly wrote several notes under their work, and she kept on until the red on the German woman's ears traveled to her neck and cheeks; feeling bold thanks to the development, Viper scooted closer, pretending to look over Killjoy's shoulder to her paperwork.

The engineer wanted nothing but to melt into a puddle the more she thought the notes she took were probably gibberish and Viper would soon notice; she couldn't be blamed though, not when the other woman's warmth felt so comforting on her side and dexterous fingers slid across her cheek to accommodate a strand of hair behind her ear.

She didn't bother to stop her trembling knees.

"What's your theory?" She whispered when she was suddenly embraced and Viper's arms slid around her waist, lips so close to her face she would only turn her face and pretty much all her fantasies would be felt in the flesh.

And like a merciful goddess, Viper delivered.

"There's evidence, behaviors that led me to believe there's something holding you back from looking at me in the eye; that's my theory, although I keep finding new data that makes this scientific endeavor much more… Interesting."

"Such as?" The German accent slipped through as her mind grew foggy and her body leant towards the other woman, and Killjoy would've suspected another neurotoxin… Perhaps it would be smart to call it Viper.

"You don't fear me when I'm annoyed, your steps linger when you walk behind me on missions; your breath hitches whenever I look at you… And look at your pupils right now." She chuckled softly and all of Killjoys insides burned. "You do not respect me, nor fear me…"

"I don't" Killjoy said softly, closing her eyes so the rest of her senses could focus on her.

"You want me" She figured out as soon as her breath touched the German woman's skin and she whimpered. "And who am I to refuse those flattering feelings."

It wouldn't be any more appropriate for a predator like her to be codenamed Viper, she felt helpless like a little mouse in a trap, and yet the woman was expecting her to say or do something before delivering herself completely to her desires. The tip of her nose caressed Killjoy's cheek softly before she was able to turn her head and meet the heated look in those alluring green eyes.

"Viper-"

"Sabine." She interjected. "If you're going to call my name whenever we're alone, I'd prefer to hear that one coming out from your lips."

"Sabine…" She corrected herself, and as soon as she did, the American woman leaned forward and offered her lips in a kiss Killjoy didn't even hesitate to reciprocate.

And lord, she was intoxicating.

A gasp got trapped in her throat as Sabine held onto the back of her neck and pulled her close, lips soft as she imagined and a lingering taste of mint and honey melting into her own mouth when she wasn't able to hold back anymore and opened to receive her eagerly.

Papers were soon forgotten -actually shoved away by Sabine herself- and Killjoy turned to completely face her, hands clinging onto her white coat and pulling it like it was offensive, and in a certain way, it was because it interfered with Sabine's perfume and how much Killjoy wanted to be showered in it. Gladly it was discarded, just like her yellow jacket before their hands found each other again and their mouths met like magnets.

A single thumb caressed Killjoy's skin under her shirt and she moaned against Sabine's tongue, earning a chuckle from the chemist, who let her lips travel from the German's to her jaw and slowly they both found themselves standing against the lab table, stools forgotten.

"Scheiße" A moan, and Sabine trapped her against the cold surface, taking her sweet time to run the tip of her nose over her pulse point before her blessed tongue tasted her and hummed appreciatively.

"Up" She commanded, and Killjoy sat on the table with Sabine between her legs, sliding her hands up her thighs before holding firmly onto her waist and kissing her deeply, so much the engineer thought she was going to lose herself right there. "I like the accent so much."

Sliding her fingers through the chemist' hair was like heaven, and even though it wasn't possible, she tried to pull her even closer by the back of her head, arching her back so she could press herself against the woman invading her latest and most wonderful dreams.

With the air heated and Killjoy's legs around Sabine's waist, they broke the seemingly endless kiss to take a well needed intake of air; the young engineer found herself giggling in disbelief when she saw the usually composed and regal Sabine all disheveled and evidently aroused. A smirk made its appearance on the chemist face and she raised one eyebrow after looking at the position she found herself in.

"So you are into me too…" Killjoy gasped in reaction at the gentle bite Sabine gave her a little down her jaw. "I was waiting for the alarm to go off and make me realize I'm dreaming, but since you bit me I'll skip the thought and ask… What the actual fuck."

"Too intense for your liking?" Sabine asked, placing one of her hands on Killjoy's cheek with such a delicate touch she'd melt on the spot.

"No, not at all…" She kissed the other woman's thumb and rejoiced on the darkened look she received at the gesture. "I actually wanted to say thanks for stopping me or I would've let you screw me into your lab table, but we both know you don't like messy stuff."

"Don't say that when I'm still between your legs, kitten. I could change my mind." She said with a groan, all worsened by the fact that the brat had decided she wanted her thumb inside her mouth. "I'm going to need some work on my self-control if you're going to be like this from now on."

"You say that as if this is going to repeat itself in the near future, which I'd totally love." She let go of Sabine's waist, allowing her to step back after a short peck on the lips. "Verdammt, my legs are wobbly."

She bit her lip as she watched Sabine pick up all the papers from the floor, alongside her jacket. Finally hopping down from the table, Killjoy handled Sabine her white coat, smiling when she made a face at the wrinked neck of the thing.

They gravitated around each other for the next seconds as they put everything onto its place, exchanging brief kisses and touches and trying to not fall into another make out session they wouldn't be able to stop. The long forgotten work was put into an organized binder and Killjoy's arms found Sabine's waist when they were done.

"You smell so good, it isn't fair you're so perfect." She mumbled against Sabine's shoulder. "Can we take this into the bedroom before I explode?"

The chemist chuckled and turned around to hug her.

"Are you certain?"

Killjoy just kissed her again as an answer, and it was enough for it to be an obvious and very loud yes. Soon a thought crossed her mind and she spoke the words against her mouth with curiosity. "Did you found enough proof for your theory?"

"I did." She assured, a dangerous glint on her eyes as she interlaced her fingers with Killjoy's and started guiding her out of the lab.

"Will you tell me what was it?"

"My theory was that you were most definitely a bottom." She deadpanned with an elegant arch on her brow, and all the color went straight to Killjoy's faux offended expression. "But, I don't know, I might need further studies to support the evidence I was already given; you must understand, variables and constants."

"Well… In the name of science, I might help you in your investigation." She politely answered, and Sabine snorted as she shut the lab lights off and led her to her room.

"Atta girl."


End file.
